Aullando a la Luna
by Artemis2013
Summary: Porque la Luna es tan atrayente? porque cuando veo a esa parsona solo quiero estar con ella?su energía me atrae y me hace querer aullarle a la Luna. Una historia intrigante y con un nuevo enfoque, leeanla es un SeshhxRinxKouga, unica entre muchas
1. Chapter 1

Hola gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, es el primero de la serie Inuyasha que hago, así que no sean muy exigentes y malos conmigo ok? es una historia como pocas pues es un SesshoxRinxKouga ( si estoy loca lo se) pero denle una oportunidad si?

Bueno como bien saben Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada, solo el tema de la historia que desarrollo con ellos. Bueno disfrutenla XD

* * *

Sola en una oscura habitación, sentada en un rincón, esperaba paciente, uno de ellos traería una bandeja de comida indicando que era hora de comer, el cuarto era espacioso, y oscuro a excepción de los cuantos rayos de luz que entraban de la pequeña ventilación sabía mas o menos que hora era por las visitas de uno de esos sujetos hacía la traerle alimentos. 

Oyó unos pasos a l otro lado de la pesada puerta que la confinaba, unos sonidos metálicos seguidos por la abertura de la puerta, y dejar pasar a uno de ellos, era para ella, el más afeminado tenía una manera de ser aparentemente despiadada pero debajo de esa cara cuidadosamente maquillada se escondía la personalidad sádica y cruel que siempre salía cuando se dirigía a ella.

-Aquí esta tu comida niña – dijo ese sujeto con mirada de superioridad y desprecio en su tono de voz dejando la bandeja de comida sobre la pobre mesita que estaba a un costado.

Después se volvió hacia ella y su mirada de desprecio se intensificó

-No entiendo porque tantas molestias sólo por ti, como quisiera deshacerme de ti en este momento – hizo una pequeña pausa por un pequeño momento. Rin lo observó con resignación a su destino pero también molesta por sus continuos comentarios de desprecio. Esto no pasó desapercibido por él y acercándose a ella sujetándola por la barbilla le dijo con voz fría y rasposa.

- No me veas con esos ojos porque para la próxima vez que lo hagas te los voy a quitar de tu lindo rostro con mis propias manos ¿entendiste? – aventándola ligeramente e incorporándose por completo. Rin desvió su mirada que poco a poco se volvió borrosa a causa de las lagrimas que se rehusaba a dejar salir. Pronto oyó que se abría y cerraba la puerta de nueva cuenta dejándola sola de nuevo en su llanto silencioso en la oscuridad.

Unos días después, Rin se encontraba paciente sentada al borde de su pequeña cama, esperando la visita que la hacía cada 3 días su amigo Kohaku observaba pasiva la pequeña flor que crecía en la esquina de la pequeña ventilación por la que hablaba con su amigo

- Rin!! Rin!!

-Kohaku!! – respondió la niña con una sonrisa saltando de su cama.

- Rin, esto es serio – decía el joven - oí a esos sujetos decir que pronto te llevarían con un tal Naraku!

La felicidad que tenía Rin de hablar con Kohaku se desvaneció y un tremendo pánico se apoderó de la pequeña,_ "Naraku"_ por alguna razón ese nombre le causaba mucho miedo. Acercándose a la ventanilla casi como si quisiera trepar hasta ella habló

- Kohaku! Por favor no permitas que me lleven

Kohaku podía notar la voz de miedo de su desafortunada amiga y le dolía escucharla así – pero los oí decir que sería muy pronto, estarás ya muy lejos para cuando yo logre hacer algo- respondió preocupado

- no Kohaku, por favor no te rindas, he soportado todo este tiempo en la oscuridad gracias a el rayo de esperanza que me has brindado, por favor no te rindas ayúdame a salir de aquí, no quiero que me lleven con esa persona- le rogaba a Kohaku con voz quebrada, sentía que si no salía de ese lugar, entonces llegaría su fin.

Kohaku con miedo de perder a Rin, que por su culpa aquella vida se desvaneciera, juntó todo su valor y respondió – No te abandonaré, Rin, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí cuésteme lo que me cueste! Te liberaré.

Esas palabras incrementó esa luz de esperanza en el pequeño, oscuro y solitario mundo en el que Rin se encontraba, dándole después de mucho tiempo, nuevas fuerzas para seguir.

* * *

Rin estaba muy sumamente preocupada, esos momentos tan largos de angustia y soledad la perturbaban, tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en Kohaku 

Kohaku no perdió el tiempo, sabía lo que debía de hacer, y sabía quienes podrían ayudarlo y a su pequeña amiga. Su hermana trabajaba en uno de los departamentos de investigación y seguridad más importante del país, ellos podrían hacer algo, pero por la situación familiar en la que se encontraban estos hermanos, no era mucho el tiempo que tenían para verse. Sus padres estaban divorciados y Kohaku y su hermana solo se podían ver una vez cada mes y ese poco tiempo no era suficiente para contarle todo y cuando por fin lograba contarle algo, Sango no lo tomaba muy en serio. Pero ahora sería diferente.

Se dirigió hacia su oficina con lago de dificultad y en cuento estuvo frente a frente a ella, le contó todo acerca de Rin. Al llegar al nombre de Naraku, Sango supo que su pequeño hermano no estaba inventando todo, Inmediatamente fue a comunicarle todo a la superior Kikyo desplegando así todo un equipo de rescate y detención con 3 de sus mejores agentes.

* * *

Ya era de noche al llegar el equipo de ASISS (Agencia Secreta de Investigación y Seguridad Sagrada) empezaron a movilizarse en una maniobra de atracamiento, la casa señalada por Kohaku estaba totalmente rodeada por miembros del Escuadrón Youkai. 

Dentro de la casa de los hermanos Kotsu se oyó un estruendo, sus puertas principales fueron derribadas por un sujeto de cabello negro sujetado por una coleta.

- Los tenemos rodeados!! Salgan hermanos Kotsu!! – gritó aquel agente mientras sus compañeros entraban en la morada.

- Kouga eres un estúpido! No tenias que entrar así! – decía otro sujeto con orejas de perro y cabello largo plateado – que demonios pasó con el elemento sorpresa!? – alegó éste mientras otro de ellos se abría paso entre ellos, era más alto y tenía cierto parecido con el de orejas de perro pero pues poseían igual una mirada color ámbar y el mismo color de cabello pero a diferencia del otro, éste era más alto, no tenía orejas de perro y en su rostro habían unas extrañas marcas, la más sobresaliente era una luna menguante en la frente de éste sujeto.

Aquí esta tu elemento sorpresa! Prepárense!! – ordenó a los otros dos con voz autoritaria.

De repente fueron embestidos por unos cuchillos muy grandes, los 3 agentes enseguida se movieron para esquivarlos, Yakotsu y Bankotsu estaban listos para sus contraataques importándoles poco los destrozos que causaran con eso.

Yakotsu inmediatamente embistió a Inuyasha no quedándole de otra más que atacar, por suerte la casa e la que se efectuaba la pelea era bastante amplia y mientras Inuyasha peleaba con Yakotsu, sus 2 compañeros se adentraron más a la casa, hasta que Bankotsu les tapó el paso.

Hasta aquí llegaron entrometidos!- , gritó éste al momento de blandir su gran espada y atacaba a los dos Youkais, claro que siendo éstos dos de los mejores agentes de la Agencia, fácilmente lo esquivaron y al mismo tiempo los dos atacaron, uno con sus garras venenosas y el otro con un torbellino causando un gran desastre.

- Oye recuerda que tenemos a un rehén que rescatar!!- gritó el demonio lobo a su compañero, pero Bankotzu al escuchar lo que dijo, inmediatamente le tapó el paso _"como sabe eso??"_ se preguntaba éste.

Sesshomaru al ver que Bankotzu estaba muy ocupado con Kaouga, decidió infiltrarse y dirigirse hacia una puerta que emanaba una extraña energía.

Dentro de su prisión, Rin pensando en su rincón, desde que Kohaku le dijo que esos sujetos la llevarían con Naraku, una incertidumbre la invadió, se puso a pensar en todo el tiempo en que estuvo encerrada, recordando poco o nada de sus días de libertad, antes de que la encontraran, no...de echo no recordaba ni cómo la habían encontrado, los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran borrosos y confusos, nunca supo porque la mantuvieron cautiva todo ese tiempo, tanto tiempo...

De repente escucho muchos estruendo del otro lado de la puerta, su corazón se sobresaltó, y unas palabras poblaron su mente _"ya viene por mi"_ estaba petrificada los sonidos se hacían más intensos , entonces abruptamente la gran puerta se abrió de un golpe causando que Rin, quien estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas de la habitación se pusiera de pie con una mirada de terror pero...la persona que estaba delante suyo...este hombre emanaba una energía que era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, tenía un largo y brillante cabello plateado, pudo apreciar unos bellos ojos color oro que destellaban un brillo a contra luz de la habitación, parecía que todo su cuerpo brillara con una luz tenue, parecía un ángel enviado del cielo. Pudo notar que aquel ser divino se le acercaba pero entonces todo su alrededor quedo cubierto por la oscuridad y no supo más de ella.

Sesshomaru al abrir rápidamente la pesada puerta de la cual se podía sentir una extraña fuerza, pudo ver una pequeña figura que se sobresaltaba ante el repentino movimiento, al verla pudo sentir que esa extraña energía provenía de aquella niña, era pequeña, muy delgada, y sus ropas ya estaban gastadas, lucia desaliñada con el rostro lleno de un temor profundo, pero cuando miró sus ojos su expresión cambió totalmente, instintivamente, caminó con cautela hacia la pequeña pero al estar a un paso vio como la delicada figura cerraba sus ojos, Rin se desmayó, cayendo suavemente en los brazos de Sesshomaru, quien la miraba con una intriga profunda¿quien era esta jovencita? Que hacía en las garras de los hermanos Kotsu? Y que era esa extraña energía que sentía en ella? Estas eran las preguntas que venían como un torrente a la mente del Inuyoukai, al observar su frágil rostro parecía un pequeño ángel caído.

Kouga embestía de nuevo a Bankotsu, era un enemigo muy aguerrido, fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte golpe en ese instante sintió una energía desconocida pero no tuvo tiempo para analizarlo, pues Bankotsu seguía atacándolo. Inuyasha y Yakotsu se habían desplazado hacia donde ellos estaban, Inuyasha usó sus Garras de Acero para evitar que pasaran otro lado.

- Hermano, estos sujetos son demasiado fuertes- decía entre dientes Yakotsu –donde esta el otro?

- Diablos! Estos entrometidos ya descubrieron a la niña- maldijo Bankotsu por lo bajo.

- ya basta de resistencia y entregense de una buena vez – les ordenó Inuyasha.

- Me lleva!! hermano, que haremos ahora? – preguntaba muy molesto Yakotsu, aun en posición de ataque pero guardando su distancia.

Bankotsu algo desesperado y molesto por la intromisión del escuadrón Youkai dijo – ni crean que hemos acabado!! - y con un movimiento de su gran espada, levantó una estela de polvo y escombros impidiéndoles la vista a Inuyasha y a Kouga, dándoles tiempo para escapar por uno de los ventanales de la casa.

haaaa! Malditos hermanos Kotsu!!! – exclamó exasperado el hanyou

- debímos de haberlos noqueado!! ahora se han escapado – gruñó Kouga girándose para ir a donde estaba Sesshomaru pero al momento vio salir a éste con una niña entre sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al ver la escena, y aquella energía que había sentido en la pelea con Bankotsu al instante incrementó al pasar sus azules ojos sobre ella, igual que Sesshomaru instintivamente quiso acercarse y apartar un mechón de cabellos que caían sobre el angelical rostro de la joven, pero la voz de Sesshomaru lo sacó del transe .

- la misión ha terminado, volvamos. – con tono seco y frío a sus compañeros se volteó para dirigirse a la salida.

* * *

En el departamento de sanación, Kikyo fue avisada del cumplimiento de la misión y estaba en ese momento observando a la niña que habían rescatado, no pudieron sacar muchos datos sobre ella, no tenía familia, ni parientes o conocidos , "_era de esperarse",_ lo que pudieron deducir de ella era que tenía entre 13 o 14 años, pero debido a la mala nutrición y maltrato por el que pasó se veía débil e incluso más pequeña. 

- que es lo que te han hecho pequeña? - susurró Kikyo con ojos tristes – que es lo que haremos? Te hemos esperado tanto tiempo y ahora... Naraku – terminó estas ultimas palabras con un tono de odio – cómo haré para protegerte de él?

CONTINUARÁ...

que les pareció?? porfavor dejen reviews, diganme si si o no la hago, soy nueva, dense chanze de leer cosas nuevas tambien. bueno gracias de antemano

_Artemis_


	2. Chapter 2

HOOOLLAAA!! bueno aqui estoy con otro capitulo más, si llegaron hasta este capirtulo quiere decir que me estn dando una oportunidad (yeeeehhh!!!!) bueno espero este cap. sea de su agrado

Disfrutenlo! XD

* * *

**Aullando a la Luna**

LA noche pasaba y Rin seguía sumergida en sus sueños, se sentía cobijada por la tenue luz de la Luna creciente, que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación.

En su sueño veía pequeños flashasos de un lugar enorme que le resultaba acojedoramente familiar, vislumbraba dos siluetas pequeñas que jugaban con, quien ella pensaba era ella, vestidos con ligeros bestidos y ropas de un blanco sublime, estaban en un hermoso y gran jardín, lleno de flores alumbrado por pequeños insectos lumisnos, la luz plateada de la Luna llena y pequeñas velas alrededor, eran observados por otras figuras aparentemente adultos y se respiraba un aroma de harmonía.

En otro flashazo, ahora ella se encontraba sola , con su pequeño vestido blanco plateado sin mangas dejando que sus cabellos asabache cayeran suabemente sobre sus hombros, sentada, al frente de un gran librero, sujetando un libro muy pesado y al momento de abrirlo, todo se obscureció.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kikyo, había citado a Sesshomaru y a Kouga para hablar asuntos muy importantes y se encontraban afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Rin. 

Sessho y Kouga pusieron cara de confusión al verse los dos involucrados al llegar a donde estaba Kikyo y más cuando les hizo pasar, al hacerlo descubrieron que la pequeña ya había despertado y extrañamente se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

- veo que has despertado- dijo algo sorprendida Kikyo- parece que ya te sientes mejor no?- utilizando un tono más cálido.

Tanto Sessho como Kouga se sentían fuera de lugar con lo que estaba ocurriendo, era extraño, por que los habría de llamar a los 2? Y que tenía que ver esa niña?, que inevitablemente al verla, esa extraña sensación de ayer, en ambos volvía estrepitosamente.

- Mi nombre es Kykio – prosiguió ella en tono dulce – ellos son mis compañeros , los agentes demonio, Sesshomaru y Kouga, ellos te ayudaron a salir de aquel lugar, -

Rin volteo y reconoció de inmediato a aquel sujeto de cabellera plateada y sus inconfundibles ojos color oro, él fue quiel la saslvó, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en suu rostro e hizo parpadear al serio inuyoukai.

- Puedes decirnos tu nombre?- esperó la respuesta, Rin quería decir su nombre pero algo lo evitaba.

- ... – Rin no encontraba su voz y se estaba espantando

- Como??- se acercó Kykio

-...in...r...in... repitió con voz aspera y casi inaudible.

- Creo que aun estas algo debil pequeña, descuida poco a poco recuperarás tus energias, ahora quiero que escuches lo siguiente- se volteó a los youkasi que aun no terminaban de entender, sin dejar caer su mascara de indiferencia.

- Kouga, Sesshomaru, en vista de que fueron ustedes los que salvaron a la pequeña de los heranos Kotsu... –

- Quieres que investiguemos a los hermanos Kotsu?, porque no llamas a Inuyasha, al fin de cuentas, él también estubo involucrado en el rescate-- interrumpió Kouga

- No, Inuyasha y su equipo, estan investigando el cómo y porque del secuestro de esta niña, su trabajo caballeron será cuidar de ella-- dijo seria

_Que?!_ fue lo que pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos deminios

- por que quieres que cuidemos a esta niña?- dijo serio Sessho

- porque esta niña es de mucha importancia en esta misión, algo debe de signifiar para los hermanos Kotsu el tenerla encerrada por tanto tiempo, debe tener una razon- volteándose hacia Rin, quien los miraba con curiosidad – pequeña, te quedarás bajo el cuidado de ellos, descuida, son dos de mis mejores agentes y unos poderosos demonios que te podran proteger de cualquier cosa, además podrás ayudarnos a detener a los hermnso Kotsu—

Rin bajó su mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban en su regazo, y solo movió la cabeza aceptando.

-muy bien, Sesshomaru, al fina del día te llevarás a la pequeña—

- esperas que yo cuide de ella?—dijo algo fastidiado, pero en el fondo vió esto como una gran oportunidad para sacar de las sombras la identidad de ese joven angel que salvó.

Kouga por su parte maldecía por lo bajo, él también tenía esa intrigante sensación y pasar más tiempo con ella sería lo ideal para aclarar sus dudas, pero por otra parte, estaba bien pues su departamento era un asco, no digno para una jovencita, hacía tantos días que no lo arreglaba por andar vagando por la ciudad, como lobo solitario.

- si y espero que la protejas muy bien entendido?—Kykio lo miró intensamente y entre ellos una batalla de miradas se desataba, Sesshomaru no era de esa clase de demonios que se dejaba ordenar, hacia las cosas a su manera,(cosa que Kykio toleraba bastante, pues a todos les daba su lugar) sin embargo aunque le pesara, tenia que aceptar que quería estar lo antes posible con la joven.

- será solo por una semana, ésta semena tu te encargaras de ella y la semana que viene Kouga se hará responsable entendido?—terminó con voz firme.

- Tu descansa pequeña, alguien vendrá para traerte nuevas ropas de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme—con su vos dulce, se dio la vuelta y salió junto con los dos demonios.

* * *

-Estas segura de que es ella? 

-No tengo ni la menor duda de que es ella.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que...

-Si, Naraku sabe de su existencia

-Que es lo que haremos? Debemos protegerla... y alertar a los demás

-No!! Eso es muy arriesgado además ya puse a alguien para su protección, Sesshomaru y Kouga no dejaran que le pase algo.

-Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo??, ellos dos...

-Descuida ellos lo harán bien, mientras tanto, quiero que investigues todo.

-Pero ya has puesto a Inuyasha a investigar sobre el caso

- Lo se, pero estoy segura de que hay más personas involucradas en esto, Naraku siempre usa peones, además no solo quiero que investigues a los hermano Kotsu, quiero que veas en donde podría estar escondido Naraku, y sobre todo que determines la energía de esa niña, tu sabes como hacerlo, cuento contigo

- De a cuerdo lo haré—la dueña de la voz se encaminaba a salir de la habitación

-Y Ahome!...—llamó Kykio – no dejes que alguien más de tu equipo se entere de esto, a excepción de Sango, ella puede sernos de mucha ayuda

Esta bien – con esto ultimo Ahome salió de la oficina de Kykio.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno que les parece?? bueno para ser mi segundo capitulo??, se que son algo cortos pero haaa es muy cansado estar sentada frente al monitor escribiendo XD. 

Bueno pues solo me retsta decirles que no olviden dejar reviews y que esperen a mi proximo capitulo

Sayonara

_Artemis_


	3. Chapter 3

HOOOLLLA!!! primero que nada les quiero agradecer por los reviews que dejaron , muchisimas gracias, sigan así porque así me animan más a escribir y bueno espero que este tercer capitulo sea igualmente bien recibido. Tambien si algo no entendieron o desean darme algun comentario constuctivo, adelnante estoy abierta a nuevas opiniones

Una vez más muchas gracias y disfruten este capitulo, pronto les tendré listo el cuerto

Nota Inuyasha no me petenece solo la hitoria que desarrollo con ellos

* * *

**_Aulland a la Luna _**

Rin se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, una enfermera había venido anteriormente a darle un cambio de ropa y unas cuantas prendas más que le habían traído en una pequeña mochila color vino. Estaba esperando a aquel sujeto llamado Sesshomaru, ese hombre tan hermoso que la había sacado de la oscuridad, se sentía nueva, con nuevas emociones llenando su interior, que no recordaba la ultima vez que se sintió así.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y por un momento se le olvidó como respirar, se había estado preparando para este momento, pues sabía que su sola presencia lo hacia sentir extraño y ahora que la veía a diferencia de la otra noche , estaba más llena de vida, perecía un poco alta, su cabello estaba arreglado sobre su espalda con una pequeña coleta de lado usaba un lindo vestido primaveral color verde agua que hacía resaltar su blanca y delicada piel. Por un momento y de cierto ángulo, parecía estar viendo a una mujer adulta pero en realidad era una jovencita pero que sin duda guardaba un gran secreto muy dentro de ella. Sessho, inconscientemente dio un paso y el sonido hizo levantar la mirada de la joven quien con sus bellos y grandes ojos cafés, cautivaron al Inuyoukai.

-estas lista? – dijo con su voz seria , ocultando todo rastro de inquietud e intriga. Rin no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa la más hermosa y sincera que él jamás había visto. Con esto se encaminaron hacia su destino, ; la residencia Sesshomaru.

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, ya anteriormente le había hablado a su secrtario-ayudante-sirviente personal, que arreglara una habitación para la niña.

Rin estaba fascinada veía por la ventana del auto a la ciudad y personas que pasaban por el lugar, las luces de los otros autos y los letreros, eran muchos, se empezaba a sentir un poco abrumada por ellos pero por fortuna se alejaba de ellos para tomar un camino más calmado y natural, Rin pudo observar, una gran construcción que estaba en armonía con el paisaje, era un edificio que no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad pero que estaba ubicada en una región rodeada de campos.

Al llegar subieron hasta el último piso donde Rin no pudo contener su emoción al ver un hermoso patio a través de unas ventanales, que le hacía recordar aquel lugar de sus sueños, estaba llenos de pequeñas flores, corrió hacia ese lugar sin ponerle atención a los gritos de Jaken, el aire era fresco y soplaba con suavidad, y como estaba anocheciendo a lo lejos aun se veían tonalidades naranjas y moradas, dando paso a la luz de la Luna acompañada de la estrellas, era hermoso.

Seshomaru quedó maravillado con su reacción, al verla salir a su jardín, y ver esa genuina sonrisa en su angelical rostro le daba un sensación de paz, como la que sentía cuando salía a observar la luna. Se acerco a la puerta para observarla mejor .

De repente Rin se detuvo y dio la media vuelta, miro sorprendido como Rin con ojos cristalinos llenos de felicidad y una gran sonrisa le dijo

- Gracias...-

Con esas simples palabras Sesshomaru comprendió por lo que había pasado ella, encerrada tanto tiempo, sin posibilidad de salir, con demonios impidiéndole el paso, todo por lo que pasó, aun con todo lo que le pasó seguir sonriendo tan brillantemente...esta era la primera vez en su vida que sería tratada como alguien importante, como un verdadero ángel, haría pagar a los malditos que la hicieron sufrir.

A la mañana siguiente Sessho se despertó temprano para ir a la Agencia, si esperaba un minuto más en la casa le sería imposible dejar a esa niña, Rin, la noche anterior con la sorpresa de que su voz había regresado pudo descubrir que su nombre era Rin, toda la noche no pudo dormir y solo se paseaba delante de su habitación _" Diablos!!"_ como causaba esas sensaciones en él?, él que siempre había sido caracterizado por su frialdad . Le encargó a Jaken que cuidara de ella hasta su regreso y se fue sin otra palabra.

El día en la Agencia fue el más laaargo y aburrido y extraño de su vida, por alguna razón el equipo de Inuyasha estaba de un lado para otro, metiéndose en los archivos de la agencia y de repente no los veía en lapsos grandes de tiempo, claro eran de investigación pero esto estaba más agitado que en veces anteriores. Y lo más extraño del día fue que cada que pasaba Kouga no dejaba de mencionar cosas o preguntar acerca de la niña.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con un silencio estremecedor, había muchas luces apagadas y lo que más le preocupo fue no ver rastro alguno de Rin. Una luz salía de uno de los pasillos, salía del estudio, por así decirlo pues era muy grande, tenia un gran escritorio de madera muy fina al frente, delante un confortable sillón de cuero, en cada pared habían grandes libreros y cada uno de ellos repletos de libros de diferentes tamaños, sabores y colores (XDja), diferentes temas, material etc.

En el centro había un pequeño sillón individual y una mesa de cristal, a lado del sillón estaba una lampara la cual le daba luz a la habitación, y cerca de uno de los libreros, en el piso se encontraba Rin, profundamente sumergida en la lectura de un gran y pesado libro, a lado suyo estaba un vaso de leche y junto a él un platito con galletas que de vez en cuando sumergía en la leche para darle un pequeño bocado. Esa imagen pareció durar una eternidad, se veía tan angelical y delicada, pero a la vez misteriosa y le daba curiosidad saber cómo una joven como ella encontraría tan fascinante una lectura de un libro de esa clase, si no mal recordaba ese libro hablaba de las diferentes civilizaciones y su evolución con el tiempo. Un ronquido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Jaken se encontraba dormido en el sofá, sonido que provocó que Rin volteara y saliera de su lectura mirando directamente a Sessho quien desvió la mirada hacia Jaken y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a él sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

--Jaken! Despierta – habló autoritario. Jaken abrió los ojos espantado.

- Haa! Señor Sesshomaru! Ha llegado, perdóneme.. quise evitar que la mocosa tomara sus cosas y trate de alejarla de aquí pero la muy escurridiza se me escapaba – diciendo esto Jaken, Sesshomariu volteó a ver a Rin quien no se había parado de su lugar pero tenía la mirada baja, como si hubiera echo algo grave. Pero él en vez de enojarse con ella ( se enojó con Jaken XD) volteo a ver al demonio sapo con ojos fríos.

-- No veo ningún problema en que quiera ampliar sus conocimientos, siempre y cuando todo este en orden, entendido?- dijo como dándole a entender que podría agarrar los libros pero sin desorden.

Esto sorprendió a Jaken, su _amo bonito_, era muy quisquilloso en cuanto al cuidado de sus cosas pero sorprendentemente estaba permitiendo que una niña humana andara con tal libertad en sus dominios.

* * *

De nuevo ese sueño...

Rin se encontraba sentada en el piso de una gran biblioteca con enormes y largos pasillos rodeada de miles de libros, la tenue luz de una pequeña vela iluminaba su lectura, ella en su sueño sabía que su contenido era muy importante aunque no lograra distinguir las letras de sus paginas. De repente!! un fuerte estruendo sonó, sobresaltando a Rin, escucho muchas voces y fuertes golpes, entonces...

-Rin, Rin!!!!- gritaba una mujer que dio vuelta en el pasillo donde estaba Rin, ella era de cabellos violetas y una joya en la frente, cuando se acercó, pudo notar la mirada de miedo que poseían sus ojos violetas.

-Juna, que pasa? – preguntó Rin asustada.

-No hay tiempo pequeña tenemos que irnos- la tomó fuertemente de la mano y se la llevó por los pasillos, mientras que los sonidos se hacían más fuertes. Rin volteo y vio que llamas empezaban a rodear el lugar y de repente salió un joven de cabellos plateados sujetado en una coleta con varios mechones cubriendo su rostro, Rin que siempre lo veía, limpio, bien vestido, elegante y serio a hora veía, su traje blanco manchado de sangre y desaliñado, y tras de él unas criaturas hechas de oscuridad lo acechaban.

- Yue!!!! – gritó Rin

- No volteen atraz, corran!!!!- gritó Yue quien pronto las alcanzó en un escondite cerca de su gran jardín.

- Juna, Rin, están bien? – preguntó el joven con mucha preocupación

- Estamos bien – contestó Juna – pero donde están Kanna y Hakudoshi?

- Se los llevaron – respondió cabizbajo – no los pude proteger, ahora... sólo nos queda proteger a Rin a como de lugar – termino apretando los puños

Rin estaba muy asustada y confundida, no sabía lo que pasaba pero podía presentir que lago grave estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Entonces, un estruendo se escuchó provocando que ellos salieran de sus escondite, pues su hogar comenzaba a derrumbarse a causa del incendio, Yue cargó a Rin para huir rápidamente, Rin quería llorar pero el fuerte agarre de Yue la hacía sentir más segura, pero no duró suficiente, habían llegado al limite de su jardín, esas criaturas los habían acorralado al borde de un acantilado, Yue bajó a Rin para clocarla detrás de él y Juna, ésta última se volteo y arrodillo a su nivel con lagrimas amenazando dejar sus ojos.

- Pequeña Rin, no importa lo que suceda – decía con voz entrecortada- no dejes que te alcancen, eres la única... nosotros te protegeremos desde aquí pero tu tienes que seguir sola-

Juna.. no no, no me dejen, Yue! Que va a hacer?! - preguntaba casi llorando

- Lo siento pequeña princesa – volteó sobre su hombro Yue - es algo que debemos hacer,... no hay otra opción.

Entonces Yue y Juna juntaron sus manos creando un escudo y ganarse algo de tiempo mientras entonaban una oración haciendo que una especie de esfera rodeara a Rin, ella sólo observó cómo aquellas personas que siempre la habían cuidado, protegido y enseñdo miles de cosas como hermanos, desaparecían entre esas feroces criaturas de oscuridad mientras ella caía, y caía en un abismo sin fin, sintiendo que en poco tiempo ella sería la próxima en desaparecer.

(fin del sueño)

* * *

N.A: Que tal?? bueno a lo mejor este capitulo es algo aburridito, pero tiene mucha repercucion en un futuro y si, ese Yue es de "CCS" y Juna pues de "Arjuna la chica de la tierra".. porque los puse??es un crossover??pues...no, sino que como en esta historia quiero hacer mucha alución a la Luna pues esos dos personajes me latieron para esta hitoria, más adelante veran porque.

Una cosa más pido disculpas de antemano por si tengo algun error de ortografía gracias

Artemis


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos y todas, un agradecimiento especial a los que me han dejado reviews, aunque me gustaría que me llegaran más porque son los inspiradores y los que me animan a continuar, una vez más les doy mil gracias

Una ultima cosa que creo que debía anotar desde el principio ji

El universo en donde se desarrolla la historia es una mezcla entre actual y antiguo, osea hay avances tecnologicos, ciudades y eso pero tambien hay templos antiguos, demonios conviviendo con humanos, sascerdotes etc. y _"lo que va entre comillas y en cursivas son pensamientos"_ -entre guiones es lo que dicen los personajes-

Soy muy despistada, lo siento, bueno espero que estas pequeñas notas hayan salido de sobra

ok entonces adelante con el siguiente capitulo.

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi no mios...que lastima T.T

* * *

_**Aullando a la Luna**_

Sesshomariu despertó sobresaltado, sentía muy dentro de él un disturbio que había comenzado. Que fue ese sueño tan raro? Ahora no recordaba mucho pero recordaba que se sentía acechado por alguien o por algo, era raro en él, nunca se sentía acechado por nadie ni nada, por lo general era él quien acechaba a los demás y que todos le temieran, él era un poderoso Inuyokai por que entonces se sentía así? Fue entonces que escucho un quejido ... "_sollozos de Rin!!"_

De inmediato Sessho se levantó, se puso su yukata y entró al cuarto que le había asignado a Rin. Estaba dormida pero aparentemente estaba teniendo pesadillas también, estaba pateando y moviéndose como si tratara de evitar que algo la atrapase. Se acercó con cuidado a su cama sentándose aun lado de ésta, pasó su mano sobre su cabello e instantáneamente dejó de moverse, poco a poco al seguir acariciando su cabeza, se fue recargándose en la cabecera, y Rin despertó tranqula y miro directo a los ojos de Sessho

-Señor Sesshomaru – dijo la pequeña y suave voz de Rin quien sobresalto a Sessho un poco – mañana ... podría llevarme al lugar donde me encontró?

La petición de la joven le pareció extraña y más extraño aun que no se espantara por su presencia en su habitación, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba como que en un trance apreciando la mirada de Rin así que la miró de regreso viendo sus lindos ojos y aceptó llevarla. Rin fue acomodándose más cerca de su pecho, al posar su delicada mano sobre el fuerte estomago de él los labios de Sesshomaru se curvearon hacia arriba revelando una casi invisible sonrisa y al pasar de los minutos ambos se entregaron al dios del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente como que entró más en sí, y se dijo _" pero que estoy haciendo?" _él no debería estar así, menos con una humana, pero era algo que no se explicaba. No quiso pensar más en el asunto así que se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, tomo una relajnte ducha, al salir Jaken estaba sirviendo el desayuno y Rin ya estab listya para salir en un lindo vestido color durazno. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo sin mencionar la pequeña charla que mantenían Rin y Jaken discutiendo sobre quien era mejor que el otro y al terminar...

-Jaken, encárgate de los asuntos de la oficina, Rin...- le dio un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Jaken se quedó extrañado, y su curiosidad fue más fuerte y no aguantó preguntar – Amo Sesshomaru, a donde va?

-me parece Jaken, que ese no es tu asunto- con esto el hermoso taiyoukai se marchó.

Al llegar Rin miró detenidamente, aquella casa... su prisión, entonces dejando a tras a Sesshomaru quien la dejó ir sin problemas, al fin y al cabo era espacio restringido no había problema con él en el lugar, Rin empezó a caminar por su perímetro, rodeando la casa hasta llegar a un costado de ella en donde había un callejon, en el piso, pudo ver una pequeña flor junto a una ventanilla...era aquella ventana por la que obtenía un rayo de esperanza, se acercó e inclinó para tocarla y recordar aquellos momentos de pequeña felicidad y tranquilidad que le brindaba esa pequeña planta y Kohaku...Kohaku!! escucho unos pasos atrás de ella y un par de ojos que la miraban, lentamente se incorporó y se dio la vuelta, ente ella se encontraba un muchacho de alrededor de unos 16 o 17 años de lindos ojos cafes y que por alguna razón los tonos verdes de sus ropas resaltaban más su jovial atractivo. El chico se paralizó, había decidido ir con su hermana a ese lugar en donde conoció a aquella niña. Al llegar vio que alguien ya estaba en ese lugar y era una joven que le resultaba familiar, y en el momento en que ella volteó se impresionó al reconocerla, era ella...era...

-Rin – dejó escapar su boca. Rin por un segundo se extrañó de que aquel muchacho la reconociera pero entonces su cerebro hizo "clik" al reconocer esa voz.

-Kohaku!!! – inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos del chico causándole una gran sonrisa

-Rin, me alegra mucho saber que estas bien – dijo abrazándola fuertemente- temí que no volvería a verte.

-Gracias, gracias Kohaku –decía la pequeña aun abrazándolo – me has salvado te debo tanto.

-No digas eso , no pude evitar preocuparme por ti – se separó un poco para ver su rostro alegre – en cuanto oí que esos sujetos te llevarían con el tal Naraku supe que tenía que hacer algo.

Sesshomaru, quien después de unos minutos pudo sentir otras presencias en la casa, corrió hacia donde estaba Rin al escuchar su voz, al llegar, por un momento la sangre le hirvió, al ver a su pequeña en los brasos de un mocoso desconocido, pronto recobró su postura, pues el joven había dicho una palabra que lo impresionó totalmente, _"Naraku", _ese chico dijo que los Kotsus se la llevarían a Naraku?? Que tenía que ver ese malnacido con ella??

-se puede saber que haces aquí niño?!- habló por fin Sessho con voz fria y dura que sobresalto a los jovenes

-Señor Sesshomaru- dejó salir la niña

"_Señor Sesshomaru??"_ pensó el joven, _"éste es el temible youkai de la agencia ¿ aquel que no tolera a los débiles humanos?"_

-Te hice una pregunta niño!, sabes que éste es un lugar restringido?, - dijo acercándose con paso firme hacia el chico quien se empezó a sentir muy intimidado ante su imponente figura.

-Es mi culpa Sesshomaru- se escuchó del otro lado del callejón- todos voltearon a ver, era Sango una de las integrantes del equipo de Inuyasha, pero que hacía aquí?

-él es mi hermano Kohaku, me pidió que lo dejara venir- dijo segura Sango

-y crees que es justificación para invadir una escena del crimen?- retó con voz fría.

-bueno...- cobrando su postura sin dejarse intimidar, ya sabía como, era ese demonio – me pareció justo, ya que él fue quien nos informó sobre la pequeña, además – hizo una pausa para ver a los jóvenes – me parece que son buenos amigos- terminó sonriendo

Sessho los vió y notó que el muchacho sujetaba a Rin de la mano, frunció el seño y se dispuso a caminar hacia su auto – Rin vámonos! –ordenó dirgiendole una mirada de desprecio y rechazo ha Kohaku antes de entrara al auto. Enseguida Rin, rin soltó la mano de Kohaku y dijo

-No te preocupes, el Señor Sesshomaru cuida de mi, espero verte pronto, adios. - y con una sonrisa se despidió de él, dejando a los dos hermanos. Sango respiró profundamente dejando salir el aire que había guardado, alegrándose de que Sessho no preguntara más sobre ellos en aquel lugar, pero le extrañaba ver a Sesshomaru actuar de esa manera, actuaba como si...como si fueran...no, no podía ser posible...celos?

Sessho aparte de que se le revolvió el estomago al ver a su pequeño ángel con aquel chiquillo pandillero, tenía una gran duda, porque Sango estaba en ese lugar?, _"no creo que solamente por petición de su latoso hermano_", ella formaba parte del equipo de investigación, pero debió haber terminado los primeros días, _"además ellos no estaban solos, pude sentir otra presencia al otro lado de la casa, ya la había sentido antes...claro, era la mujer esa que traía loco a Inuyasha, pero que estaba haciendo desatando su energía de esa manera?"_ Y lo más importante, Naraku, había escuchado bien_, "ese bastardo había hecho que aprisionaran a Rin por quien sabe cuanto tiempo_". Eran demasiadas cosas y estaba seguro de que Kikyo, sabía algo, cómo osaba esa mujer a ocultarle cosas así, así que se dirigió a la Agencia

* * *

Si ya se que los capitulos estan muy cortos, pero creanme que hago lo mejor y lo que puedo para terminarlos a tiempo y que sean lo bastante largos, pero es dificil y mi trasero no aguanta tanto tiempo estar sentado jiji XD

Espero les haya gustado y por favor por favor por favor!! dejen reviews, en serio los necesito para seguir, (son como mi droga..aparte del anime..y la musca..y los fanfics ...ya me callo), ya sabe que pueden dejar comentarios de cualquier tipo, la critica me ayuda a ser mejor

Bueno hasta el proximo cap.

Artemis nn


	5. Chapter 5

hola aqui esta el 5° capitulo de este fic para quienes lo estaban esperando DISFRUTEN!!

* * *

_AULLANDO A LA LUNA_

Después de dejar segura a Rin en su oficina con Jaken quien ya se encontraba ahí y se sorprendió de verlos, Sessho se dirigió a la oficina de Kikyo.

-Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo Kikyo??- irrumpió bruscamente Sesshomaru

-a que te refieres?- contestó pasiva

-que tiene que ver Naraku en todo esto?

- quien te dijo eso?- frunció el ceño

-eso no importa, quiero que me digas porque no me había informado de esto anteriormente-

-Sesshomaru, esto también es nuevo para mi, me habían dicho lo de Naraku, porque como sabes le ha hecho a todos un lío en nuestras vidas, todos y más Inuyasha quieren vengarse de él-

Era cierto ese bastardo, había irrumpido en la vida de todos y la había arruinado en su afán de ser el un youkai poderoso, la mayoria de los que trabajaban en la ASISS tenían cuentas pendientes con el desgraciado y para Inuyasha...incluso para él mismo, ese demonio les había robado a la persona que más admiraban y respetaban...

Mientras Kikyo y Sessho discutían sobre el asunto, Rin se había aburrido de esperar en el mismo lugar y desobedeciendo a Jaken salió y empezó a pasear entre los escritorios y oficinas de la agencia, y en una de ellas...

-Hola damita, que hace tan encantadora jovencita en este lugar??- llamó una voz masculina en tono galante, era un hombre joven que venía acompañado de otro que era más extraño que el primero

- hey, yo te conozco- dijo el joven con orejas de perro y cabellos blanco – eres la niña que sacamos de la casa de los Kotsu

- Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó curiosa

- Mi nombre es Mirouku, bella doncella – dijó éste seductivamente, besándole la mano.

- Fha!! Miroku basta, es muy jioven para ti además, que le vas a decir a Sango si se entera?? – en cuento Miroku oyó eso, rió nerviosamente -Yo soy Inuyasha, cual es tu nombre?-

- Soy Rin, mucho gusto-

-Pero aun no nos has dicho porque estas aquí?, no deberías estar en una casa de adopción o algo así??-

-No, el Señor Sesshomaru quiso parar aquí, supongo que tenía un pendiente y como estabamos juntos , no tubo más que traerme- terminó sencilla y natural

- Sesshomaru!!?- ambos hombres gritaron a la vez

- No me digas que tu eres la misión de la que nos habló Ahome?- preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha

- Quieres decir que Sesshomaru cuida de ti??- preguntó Miroku

-sip - nn

-"_Como es posible?? Pero si él no soporta estar con humanos, cómo es que esta niña está a su cuidado??"- _pensó Inyasha

- pero porque ponen esa cara??, acaso eso es extraño??- preguntó Rin

-bueno...- empezó uno

-..es que... – continuó el otro

- Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, lastima que la próxima semana, él no me cuide-

- Como?, alguien más te cuidará??-

- La señorita Kikyo dijo que una semana sería el señor Sesshomaru y la próxima mmm...como se llamaba??...Ko..Kouga??...- dijo aun dudosa

- Kouga!?- ambos gritaron de nuevo

- Así es!!- dijo una tercera voz masculina todos voltearon a ver quien era, se trataba de un joven apuesto de unos penetrantes ojos azul-grisáceo .

- Tu cuidarás de Rin??? – reprochó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido

- Rin? Ese es tu nombre??- se agacho para estar a su nivel ignorando a los otros dos – es un nombre muy hermoso – continuó con voz suave, aprecia hipnotizado – espero no ten hayas olvidado de mi

- Pero que le pasa?? – preguntó Miroku en voz baja a Inuyasha, actuaba muy extraño, casi como cuando veía a la señorita Ahome

- Oye Kouga te hice una pregunta!!- reprochó el hanyou al ver ninguna repuesta en Kouga

- Ya te escuche tonto – se incorporó viendo a Inuyasha de frente – estoy hablando con la señorita, ven pequeña, no quieres conocer toda la Agencia?- Rin aceptó su invitación dejando a Inuyasha y a Miroku con la boca abierta, esa actitud de Kouga jamás la había visto, era como cuando estaba con Ahome pero era distinta _"que le pasa??"_

Después de unos minutos en los que Sessho y Kikyo intercambiaron información, Sessho le dijo lo que sabía de Rin más no le dijo sobre los sueños

Kikyo por su parte no le daba toda la información acerca de Naraku, eso sería una jugada muy arriesgada y aunque quisiera decirle todo, no podía, no sabría leer cual sería la reacción de Sesshomaru, era un demonio muy difícil de predecir.

Finalmente Sessho salió hacia su oficina pero ésta estaba vacía, ni siquiera Jaken se encontraba ahí, frunció el ceño y enseguida se puso a buscarla, en una de las habitaciones de la agencia se encontró con Jaken

-Jaken!! Donde esta Rin?- pronunció con voz fría

-Amo bonito le dije que no saliera de su oficina pero no me escucho la muy malcriada ¡¡ouch!!- un lápiz se impacto contra su cabeza (cortesía de Sesshomaru XD)

Sessho se retiró para seguir buscando y fue cuando una risita inconfundible llegó a sus finos oídos. Era Rin y estaba cerca, siguió el sonido hasta que la encontró pero no le gustó con QUIEN la encontró. _"Kouga"_

Rin se encontraba en la oficina del demonio lobo, estaba sentada en el frente del escritorio con una lata de jugo entre sus manos, Kouga estaba sentado frente a ella con una pierna apoyada en el escritorio, ambos estaban riendo alegremente, Kouga le estaba platicando anécdotas graciosas de sus compañeros de trabajo. A Sessho le desagradaba mucho esa escena, sentía en su pecho un pinchazo y presión que no se explicaba, quería en ese momento agarrar al demonio lobo y reprocharle haberes llevado a Rin sin permiso, pero no perdió la compostura e hizo acto de presencia ante los dos, no hubo necesidad de hacer ruido, su presencia era notoria. Ambos pararon de reír, y Kouga pudo percibir el carácter hostil que emanaba de Sesshomaru. Siempre había sido hostil pero ahora se podía sentir más, y aunque actuara pasivo sus ojos lo delataban, Kouga había aprendido a leer a través de sus ojos la actitud de del Inuyoukai. Después de unos segundos de silenció alguien habló

- Señor Sesshomaru, ya terminó de hablar con la señorita Kikyo??- la voz despreocupada y dulce de Rin hizo que la batalla de miradas entre los dos guardianes cesara. Sessho la miró – el Señor Kouga me hizo el favor de hacerme compañía mientras usted estaba ocupado y me enseño todo este lugar y a sus compañeros – terminó Rin alegre

Kouga la miro contemplando la naturalidad y sinceridad y más aun, escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios

- dije que esperaras en mi oficina con Jaken –dijo con seriedad en su voz.

- el señor Jaken es muy aburrido le pedí que me acompañara pero él solo me regañaba –

- si calma Sesshomaru, ella sólo quería un poco de buena compañía además así nos conocimos mejor para que la próxima semana que este conmigo, no se sienta tan incomoda -

En ese momento Sesshomaru estaba listo para rebanarlo a la mitad, no iba a permitir que se llevara... "_un momento...porque? porque estoy pensando así? Ella sólo es una misión, cuidar de la niña humana sólo una semana y la otra Kouga, cual es el problema?? Porque me siento así?..como s.. como si me quisieran robar algo preciado..." _decidió no pensar más en el asunto enfrente de Rin y Kouga

-Vamonos- fue lo único que dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la oficina del lobo, volteó sobre su hombro para ver si Rin lo seguía

Rin bajó del escritorio y dijo –Gracias por hacerme compañía el día de hoy señor Kouga- dando una pequeña reverencia

-No nada de "señor" y fue un honor poder estar con usted My Lady – se arrodilló ante ella como un caballero ante su princesa, tomando una de sus delicadas manos para besarla suavemente. Ella sonrió un poco sonrojada por el gesto sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de Sessho sobre Kouga. Para Sessho era el momento, el momento para agarrar por el cuello a Koga estamparlo contra la pared y hacerlo pedacitos por atreverse a tocar a su ángel... "_Otra vez estoy pensando así" _se decía Sessho. Mientras tanto en el momento en que sintió la pesada mirada del poderoso Taiyoukai, Kouga se aparto rápidamente

-Nos veremos pronto- dijo Kouga indicando a Rin que era hora de que se marchara

Sesshomaru aun no había apartado su mirada enojada del lobo, pero para Rin pasó desapercibida el ambiente de hostilidad y tensión entre ellos, así que para sorpresa del dueño de las tierras del Oeste, Rin tomo la mano tensa de éste sacándolo de su pelea interna.

-Nos vamos señor Sesshomaru?- habló la voz de Rin mirándolo con esos profundos ojos cafes. Él sólo asintió y se marcharon.

* * *

que les pareció? por fin hay conflictos entre Kouga y Sesshomaru, que es lo que pasará despues?? porque Kikyo le oculta informacion a Sessho?, quien es Rin? bueno descubran parte de estas interrogantes en el proximo capitulo ok? sayonara

P.D: perdonen los horrores de ortografía si las hay o algun dato que esté mal ha! y dejen Reviews plis

Artemis 


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa si ya ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo cap, perdon, pero gracias por seguir pendientes, espero que este capitulo les guste. además queria avidsarles que apartir de el proximo cap, los temás y situaciones serán un poco más subiditas de tono ( y un poco en este) bueno disfruten!

* * *

**AULLANDO A LA LUNA** cap. 6

Ya en la noche ese mismo día, a Sesshomaro se le había medio pasado lo ocurrido con Kouga ahora estaba viendo que más hacer para sacar información de Naraku, los datos se sacó de Kikyo no eran suficientes y a pesar de que hablo con ella, sentía que había cosas que no le decía. Después de un rato salió de su estudio pero al pasar enfrente de la recamara de Rin, oyó unos sollozos al entrar al cuerpo encontró a Rin sentada en el piso frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, al parecer Rin acababa de salir de la ducha se había puesto su camisón para dormir, una tela suave como la seda, sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas, y que sentada se le levantaba hasta los muslos delineando un poco su cuerpo, era una vista llena de inocente sensualidad, se cepillaba el cabello pero precia que tenia problemas, ese era la causa de su llanto.

Sesshomaru se acercó cauteloso, arrodillándose, Rin lo vio por el espejo y se sorprendió, en ese instante su gran y suave mano tomo el cepillo y con un par de pasadas su cabello estaba sin nudos. A Sessho se le vino una idea en ese momento, volteando a Rin y tomando la por el mentón al ver que Rin agachaba la mirada apenada secándose las lagrimas, la hizo verlo directamente a los ojos,

-Rin..- dijo con su voz seria y varonil que hizo estremecer un poco a la joven- Rin respóndeme... tu sabes quien es Naraku?

A Rin se le abrieron un poco los ojos ante la pregunta- ...no...no lo se...- respondió débil y confusa. Pero en ese instante al ver directamente a Sesshomaru, la visión de un hombre apareció sobrepuesta al rostro de Sessho, era un hombre parecido a él pero con facciones más maduras y sin la luna en la frente, inmediatamente un nombre le surgió a la mente

-Inu...taisho...- dijo Rin como en un trance

Sessho se sorprendió – Que dices?!- retirando su mano del mentón para colocarla en su hombro igual que su otra mano- cómo conoces ese nombre?- el nombre de su fallido padre.

-que? ...Que pasó?...- Rin parecía desorientada pero Sessho la sacudió levemente insistentemente, cómo era posible que ella conociera el nombre de su padre, quien era ella?

-Rin responde! – dijo más fuerte

- No lo se!!!- cerrando sus ojos y agarrando su cabeza, le dolía, era una sensación como si le fuera a explotar la cabeza, de pronto ya no podía ver nada, ni escuchar al señor Sesshomaru

recuerdo 

Rin estaba asustada, en medio de un bosque, unos sonidos extraños la hicieron correr nuevamente, acababa de perder a los seres más importantes para ella y ahora esa cosa iba tras ella, sin darse cuenta, resbaló por una vereda, cayendo en una pequeña laguna, la cual reflejaba sobre ella la impactante imagen de la luna, el lugar donde cayó no era muy hondo pero se mojo toda vencida por el cansancio, el miedo y el frío de esa noche, se quedó de rodillas dejando que sus lagrimas se unieran con la cristalina agua que extrañamente parecía brillar. Cómo deseaba que aquella noche fuera sólo una pesadilla, otros ruidos la alteraron de nuevo, pudo ver una silueta aparecer entre los árboles, se espantó, su corazón latió rápidamente esperando lo peor, una de las criaturas que la perseguía hizo acto de presencia listo para atacarla, Rin horrorizada se quiso poner de pie pero al hacerlo sus piernas flaquearon perdiendo el equilibrio, mientras caía pudo ver como la criatura se acercaba triunfante pero una luz evito que se le acercara, su visión se volvía borrosa al final solo pudo distinguir una silueta borrosa y después nada.

Unas voces la sacaron de su sueño

-pero si sólo es una niña- dijo una voz varonil

-increible que tanto peso caiga sobre estos pequeños hombros- habló otra más rasposa y cansada

-parece que ya esta despertando- una tercera voz habló, ésta más suave y calmada

Rin al abrir los ojos pudo identificar a quienes le pertenecían esas voces, la suave y calmada pertenecía a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros al parecer de alta nobleza debido a el fino Kimono que usaba, la voz cansada y rasposa pertenecía a una anciana que tenia un parche en un ojo y al voz varonil era de un sujeto alto y fornido, de cabellos plateados sujetos en una coleta alta, su rostro era apuesto y maduro adornado por unas marcas en sus mejillas, de ojos dorados, hermosos, era un demonio y uno de alto rango debido a sus finas ropas y las espadas que portaba, fue él quien ya salvó de la criatura

-te encuentras bien pequeña?- le preguntó la anciana

Rin aun algo agitada asintió con la cabeza-...donde...donde estoy, quienes ..son ustedes?

Esta vez quien habló fue el hombre- Yo soy Inutaisho, general y amo de las tierras del Este, ella es Lady Izayoi, mi esposa y ella es Kaede, sacerdotisa de éste templo- todo esto dicho con mucho orgullo.

-cual es tu nombre pequeña?- preguntó Izayoi

-r..Rin, pero.. porque me ayudaron?

-mi pequeña niña, creo que aun no te das cuenta de que pasa ni de la gran importancia que yace en ti, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te hemos estado esperando, aunque fue muy temprana tu llegada aun así te protegeremos de Naraku...

el recuerdo se fue haciendo más borroso y Rin comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Estaba en su cama, ya era de mañana.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio?? corto?? ...si bastante, lo siento, les prometo hacerlos un poco más largos vale?, ok bueno hasta el proximo cap haa y gracias por los reviews

sigan dejandome reviews ok?

Artemis 


	7. Chapter 7

#Holaaaaaa disculpen la tardanza al subir éste cap. pero esque no me inspiraba y bueno creo que este capitulo será el más largo de todos (aunque no es tan largo) buen yo espero les guste y calro quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que han dejado reviews, y de una vez aprobecho para disculparme por lor errores de ortografia o algunas fayas que haya tenido al escribir sorry. Bueno ahora si adelante con la historia#

* * *

**_Aullando a la Luna_**

Despues del pequeño accidente con Rin, al desmayares sobre él, Sessho se sobresalto , preocupado por la salud de la pequeña entre sus brazos, pero al darse cuenta de que solo fue un desmayo la recostó sobre su cama, la imagen de Rin dormida, vestida con su fino camisón delineando su figura, lo hizo sentir de nuevo esa sensación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo, apartando todo pensamiento de su mente, la dejó descansar. Sin embargo, la intriga aun estaba en su cabeza, como era posible que ella supiera el nombre de su padre, no muchas personas lo sabían, y la manera en que ella dijo su nombre .. parecia como si... lo conociera pero eso era imposible.

Sesshomaru decidió no darle más al asunto, pues no sabía como reaccionaría Rin al respecto, se dio cuenta de que el estado de Rin no era muy estable, mejor dejarlo y que Rin a su paso recuerde y le diga todos esos misterios que hay en ella pero... se le acababa el tiempo. Los dos días que le quedaban esa semana antes de entregársela a Kouga se la pasó vigilando atentamente a Rin por si algo pasaba y lo único que descubrió es que ella no recordaba lo sucedido aquella noche o al menos eso creía él y otra cosa que le seguía inquietando era las extrañas sensaciones que surgían cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella.

El último día en que él se encargaría de Rin había llegado a su fin, ahora se encontraban en la Agencia estaban esperando a Kouga que no había aparecido en todo el día, esto a Kikyo lo tenia muy preocupada y a Sesshomaru molesto y a la vez no, pues si Kouga no se aparecía, Kikyo no tendría de otra mas que dejar a Rin otra vez con él.

Pero para mala suerte de Sesshomaru, Kouga llegó en su convertible justo a tiempo,

-ya era hora Kouga- demandó Kikyo

-y quieres dejar a Rin con este irresponsable?- dijo Sesshomaru y de cierta manera se precian a las protestas de Inuyasha

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru, puedo hacerlo – dijo Kouga con cierto enojo por el comentario- estará segura conmigo verdad Rin?- pregunto a la joven que llevaba un traje azul marino, se veía simplemente bella, la joven solo asintió con una sonrisa

-bueno Kouga, de hoy y por 6 días más Rin estará bajo tu custodia, recuerda que la tienes que proteger muy bien- ordenó Kikyo

-entendido no hay de que preocuparse, vamos Rin sube- así, Rin y Kouga se subieron al auto mientras los otros dos solo observaban

El apartamento de Kouga era más pequeño que el de Sesshomaru, pero aun así se veía bien, también estaba en planta alta con un balcón muy lindo, en su sala estaba una alfombra de piel de oso, y tenia una pequeña pero hermosa chimenea, el departamento tenia estilo rústico con algunos implementos modernos, en las paredes colgaban muchos cuadros de pinturas de bosques, montañas y había varias de unos lobos.

-bueno será mejor que vayas a dormir – le informó a Rin – mañana me acompañarás a la Agencia para arreglar unos cuentos asuntos y de ahí nos iremos a pasear por la ciudad que te parece? –

-Si me parece bien! – Rin contestó ocultando el entusiasmo pues nunca había salido a conocer la cuidad, cuando estaba con Sesshomaru nunca salió pues siempre estaba en su casa o en la oficina la única vez que salió fue cuando vio a Kohaku y sólo fue por un momento. La idea de salir y conocer la cuidad un poco más le encantaba.

En el pasillo que conducía a la habitación que usaría por esa semana vio un cuadro que la inquietó mucho, era un cuadro con una manada de lobos con el fondo de una noche oscura de luna llena cubierta por nubes espectrales, los lobos salían de atrás de los grandes arboles secos y la mirada de esos lobos en su mayoría negros, era muy acechadora, los lobos tenían sus fauces medio abiertas como saboreando una presa que desde la perspectiva de la pintura parecía que quien se parará de frente era la nueva presa de esos lobos siniestros. Rin apartó la vista de ese cuadro que le daban calofríos, encontraba en él algo familiar pero no sabia que era o porqué, decidió mejor no pensar en eso y dormir plácidamente pensando en las nuevas cosas que vería mañana.

Kouga ya se preparaba también para dormir, y es que tener a alguien en su apartamento era algo nuevo, él no era de esos demonios que se preocupaban por tener recogido u ordenado el lugar donde vivía, nadie lo visitaba y por eso no se preocupaba pero tener a una chica...por toda una semana? Tendría que comportarse como un caballero sobretodo porque no quería que Rin se llevara una mala impresión de él quería más que nada poder conocer a Rin...por alguna extraña razón.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar ( todo un reto para Kouga hacer desayuno decente) salieron hacia la agencia pero antes de salir del edificio de su apartamento se toparon con unos amigos de Kouga al parecer.

-Hola Kouga como estas? – dijo uno de ellos con un peinado algo punk.

-Que milagro has madurado – dijo otro y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Rin

-Hola inútiles, no se porque se sorprenden yo siempre madrugo-

-no querrás decir que mejor no duermes? Digo para que dormir media hora después de haberte ido a una fiesta con chicas demonio?—dijo el primero y ambos amigos se rieron

-Como se atreven a hablarle así a su superior?? Heee'??- dijo muy molesto Kouga

-pero que te pasa Kouga hace mucho que nos pediste que no te tratáramos así- dijo el de peinado punk pero entonces vio que alguien más estaba con ellos- heey! Quien es la pequeña damita?? – dirigiéndose a Rin quien miraba curiosa desde atrás de Kouga

-Oye se parece mucho a la señorita Ahome... no me digas que ella es tu?...

- o podría ser que como no te hace caso la señorita Ahome decidiste buscar a otra, pero no se te hace exagerado que se parezcan tanto??

-NO SEAN ESTUPIDOS!!!!- dijho Kouga ya muy molesto por los comentarios de sus compañeros - Ella es Rin, la joven de la casa de los Kotsu, Rin ellos son mis SUBORDINADOS – diciendo esto con énfasis para aplacar a sus compañeros- él es Hakkaku y el es Jinta –

-la pequeña que sacaron de la casa Kotsu? Wooow – exlamó Hakkaku – perdona mis modales

Kouga ya estaba muy molesto y no quería causar una mala impresión en Rin – Ya basta! Les doy 5 minutos para que se vallan a la Agencia a sus deberes, si llego y ustedes no están trabajando entonces habrá una severa sanción!! - ordenó fuerte y directo a sus amigos, Hakkaku y Jinta vieron el fuego en sus ojos y decidieron que era mejor marcharse antes de desatar por completo la furia de Kouga y partieron de inmediato.

Ya en la Agencia todos estaban en la sala principal donde casi todos se veían para tomar el café y descansar por unos minutos además era el cuarto por donde todos los pasillos se conectaban . Kouga tubo la mala fortuna de haber llegado cuando los demás también ( llamémosles el grupo de Inuyasha). Cuando entraron todos automáticamente voltearon a verlos esa sensación al ser observado no le agradaba a Kouga y lo pero de todo es que ahí también estaba Ahome pero no sabia porque le causaba tanta incomodidad.

-haaa que alegría la pequeña Rin esta de vuelta! – dijo Miroku rompiendo el silencio que se formó por unos segundos – a que se debe su visita hermosa Rin – dijo saludandola con un beso en su mano

-ya basta Miroku! – dijo Inuyasha jalando al monje – quiertes que otra vez Sango te de una paliza?- le dijo en secreto mirando discretamente a donde estaba Sango quien tenia una cara no muy feliz, viendo esto Miroku decidió no seguir con su galantería.

Ahome se acercó apartando a los muchachos – hola al fin te conozco pequeña – dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Rin la observó, esa mujer se parecía mucho a la señorita Kikyo _"me pregunto si serán hermanas?"_ pensó Rin quien le devolvió la sonrisa a Ahome

"_Realmente eres tu pequeña??..." _era lo que había en el pensamiento de Ahome

-mi nombre es Ahome y creo que ya conoces a Sango- dijo señalando a la mujer detrás de ella.

En ese momento, cuando Ahome se presentó delante de Rin...cuando ellas estaban de frente Kouga retuvo la respiración por un momento temiendo romper ese encanto, era como ver un espejo al futuro, era ver como seria la hermosa mujer en que se convertiría esa joven de nombre Rin, " _aunque con su joven apariencia ya se ve muy hermosa" _pensó Kouga sorprendido por lo que acababa de cruzar su mente. El parecido entre ellas era sorprendente como el parecido entre Ahome y Kikyo, pero en ellas había una razón... sin embargo con Rin no...y a pesar de sus similitudes había grandes diferencias entre ellas, como el leve cambio en el tono de sus cabellos, la brillantez y profundidad de sus ojos tan particular y único como su voz, tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes...y el encanto se rompió.

-Como has estado pequeña? – preguntó Sango despertando a Kouga de lo que él pensó era como una hora aunque sólo habían sido unos segundos.

-Muy bien gracias, como esta Kohaku?- preguntó con esperanza Rin

-Mmmmm bueno no lo he visto , pero esta bien no te preocupes y en cuanto lo vea le mando tus saludos- dijo sonriente Sango aunque en el fondo se veía en sus ojos que hablar de Kohaku la ponía triste, pues después de aquel día que fueron encontrados por Sesshomaru sus padres se habían vuelto muy estrictos con las visitas de Sango y Kohaku

Kouga se dio cuenta de que lo estaban apartando de las conversaciones como si él no estuviera pero Inuyasha le llamó la atención

-y a que viniste he? No me digas que no eres capaz de cuidar a una jovencita? no puedes hacer tan simple misión?O es que interfiere con tu estilo de vida??

-a que te refieres.- dijo Kouga con un gruñido y mirada congelante

-sabes a que me refiero, tu siempre de casanova de vago saliendo con cuanta chica linda se te ponga enfrente, feh! Y así quieres conquistar a Ahome ja ja- terminó burlonamente Inuyasha ignorando la mirada de odio que Kouga le estaba dando

-tu no sabes nada – dijo con rabia, un tono que Inuyasha nunca había oído en él, y cuando miro su cara se sorprendió al ver la emoción que sostenían sus ojos azules-grisáceos _"creo que hable de más" _pensó Inuyasha.

Kouga se acerco a las chicas apartando a Rin de los demás – discúlpenos pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer – y con eso se retiró hacia la oficina de Kikyo

_"Estúpido Inuyasha, él que va a saber?!, no sabe nada, NADA!!!" _No era que él andara de casanova o que le gustara hacer eso... bueno siendo francos si, si le gustaba ir de fiesta en fiesta y tener cuanta mujer bella pasara enfrente de él pues él estaba bastante conciente de su atractivo y posicion en la ASSIS , la agencia más respetada del lugar y junto con sus atributos fisicos lo hacia uno de los demonios más codiciados y Kouga no desperdiciaba oportunidades, sin embargo no era que lo hiciera por lujuria o deseo, era algo más... era para llenar ese vacío que sentia cada que veía las noches sin luna... queria encontrar a la persona que lo hiciera sentr tan vivo y lleno como cuando salia con su manada (llamemosle Hakkaku y Jinta) a observar la luna llena por toda la noche hasta que el sol opacara su brillo , desde que era niño siempre habia sentido esa senzacion cuando salia a observar la luna, era como si una extraña energia lo abrazara y le cantara canciones dulces y tranquilas, siempre que la veía deseaba estar allá arriba para acompañarla, y cuando no podia... le aullaba...como todo buen lobo y aun adulto al no encontrar a aquella persona que llenara ese vacío seguia aullandole a la luna, enviandole un mensaje secreto, ...pidiendole que bajara, que bajara esa persona al otro lado de la luna para llenar su vacío... él esperaría , esperaría a que bajara esa persona y ahora,... lo extraño de todo, es que cerca de Rin...cerca de esa extraña jóven, sentia esa senzacion que sienpre se apodera de él ...como cuando ve la Luna...

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su escritorio con unos papeles que no había terminado de revisar ( más bien no tenia ganas de hacerlo) estaba más distraído que de costumbre, hoy al despertar en su casa sentía que algo faltaba, y es que en los pocos días que compartió con Rin, ya se había acostumbrado a su fragancia natural y a su presencia, hoy como ayer nadie estará esperando su llegada (bueno esta Jaken ...pero él no cuenta). Entonces lo sintió, esa fragancia, esa aura extraña, esta cerca...Rin estaba cerca. Se paró y encaminó hacia el pasillo y los vio, a Kouga y a Rin.

Señor Sesshomaru! – dijo Rin corriendo hacia dándole un abrazo fugas. Sessho se sorprendió por la acción sin embargo él no lo rechazó ni puso una cara de irritación o disgusto, al contrario, sintió una cálida energía recorrer su cuerpo y aunque su rostro no lo mostrara, Rin al levantar su cara y ver los ojos del demonio que más bien parecía ángel, vio una sonrisa en su alma, sonrisa que cautivo a la joven haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

Esa escena no le agradó para nada, nadita a Kouga quien involuntariamente dejó escapar un leve gruñido cuyos finos oídos de Sessho captaron sin problemas haciendolo levantar la vista con mucha mayor seriedad.

-que es lo que haces aquí Kouga? Esta misión es muy pesada para ti? – dijo Sessho

-se nota que Inuyasha es tu hermano- habló Kouga más para sí mismo que para el demonio enfrente de él.

-que dijiste?- era obvio que Sesshomaru escuchó ese comentario el cual lo enfadaba demasiado, era molesto que lo compararan con Inuyasha, o que le recordaran que eran hermanos. La tensión se incrementaba conforme las miradas se intensificaban entre el demonio perro y el demonio lobo, afortunadamente para Rin quien podia sentir esa tencion al doble, Kikyo apareció en ese momento.

-que es lo que están haciendo?- sonó la calmada voz de Kikyo – Kouga hay algún problema?- miró a Rin y luego a Kouga.

-no realmente solo quería hablar...unos asuntos.- Kouga no quería dar más información de lo que queria hablar enfrente de Sessho ( quien en esos momentos le disgustaba tanto como su hermano). Kikyo entendió.

-bien, pasemos a mi oficina, Sesshomaru, Rin se quedará un momento contigo mientras hablo con Kouga – este comentario hizo respingar un poco a Kouga pues lo que menos quería en ese momento era que Rin pasara más tiempo con ese demonio – no te incomoda verdad? – preguntó Kikyo cínicamente... como si supiera algo que él ignoraba. Sessho no le respondió más sin embargó condujo a Rin hacia su oficina

* * *

Que les pareció?? espero les haya agradado, bueno yo espero sus comentarios y esperen el proximo cap ya que en ése los villanos saldrán de su escondite JAJAJAJA ( risa malevola)porfin Naraku y los hermanos Kotsu entraran en accion! 

ok dejen reviews :)

Artemis


End file.
